


Full Moon Erato

by Reiha



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: Dellons and his underling Sara held a small talk under the full moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OC, OOC, possible typos, very short oneshot

_Somewhere outside Dark Sanctuary_

The night is quite chilly that day. It is full moon and many of the creatures of the dark have gone out from their nest, searching for a prey from within the shadow. Some of the people with ability above average humans also feel the change from within their body, as if the moon beckons them. Just like our story’s protagonist.

On the top of small hills outside Dark Sanctuary, a girl wearing blackened wedding dress and black veil can be seen sitting on top of it. Though the wind tonight is quite strong, she pays no mind to it, for the matter on her hand is more important than the wind. On the full moon night like this, the two powers inside her body start clashing, giving her unimaginable pain and thirst for more power. Her left hand, which was engulfed by the black flame of darkness, is trembling so hard in response of the clashing powers inside her slender body. Her dual colored eyes starts glowing brightly, rivaling the moon itself.

“Not enough…” She murmured in low, hoarse voice. “I need… more power…”

As she was standing up wobbly from her sitting position, a hand come out of nowhere and stopped her from jumping down by holding her left hand. To her surprise, the clashing powers inside her body start to calm down and the black flame slowly dissipates. Her hand isn’t trembling as hard as before, and the strong lust of power disappears completely. When she turns her head to her left side, she saw that the hand belongs to her lord, Dellons.

“Still can’t control it, I see,” He said calmly. “Though you only receive a small piece of power from Kris and me, it is still a difficult one to tame. I personally would like to remove his power, but even I am not that evil.”

“You do not need to concern yourself with me, my lord,” She quickly pulls her hand away from his grip. “Thank you for bringing my useless self back to my senses.”

“Taking care of his servants is also a master’s duty, so no thanks were needed. It’s only natural.”

She said nothing after listening to his words and only watched him sitting down on her previous spot. Though, this isn’t something new for her; once in a while, Dellons would always find a place where he can be alone and he will gaze upon the moon with somewhat sorrowful eyes. The pain of losing someone very close and dear is not that easy to forget, and Sara knows that very well.

“Don’t just stand there. Join me.”

Sara nods at the invitation and she took her place next to him. For a little while, the two of them only gaze upon the moon in silence, with trees shaking in the wind and howling wolves breaking the silence between them in a short period.

“Would it be better if the Princess and I never met at all, Sara?”

She startled at the sudden question, and said, “I’m afraid that I’m no expert at interpreting or reading someone’s fate, sir. But… If I may be so bold, Lord Dellons… If you and the Princess didn’t meet, then I wouldn’t be able to serve you today.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“If you and the Princess didn’t meet and get engaged, then I would be probably get married to someone in some place, spending my entire life as an ordinary housewife,” She said while looking to the forest down the hills. “Even if you did turn into a Grim Reaper in that alternate version of fate, I would have no reason to join your cause. Because, I’m living happily with my husband and my children somewhere…”

He noticed a hint of lingering and sadness on her face and let out a sigh. “In the end, we’re just the same, huh.”

“The same… Yeah. You may be right, my lord.”

Lulled by the wind or maybe getting tired on his sitting position, Dellons lie his body down on the ground nonchalantly and using Sara’s lap as his pillow. Now this is new for her; slowly but surely, her cheeks is flushed as red as her own eye and her heartbeat is steadily rising. She blinks fast, unable to grasp the situation, and saying, “My lord… If you’re tired, please retire to your own chamber. It is not good to take repose here, out in the woods and at night, on top of that.”

“The wind tonight is nice. It’s not something we can usually get, so I want to take a rest for a while here,” He replied, his cerulean eyes looking closely at Sara’s bi-colored eyes as if pleading to her. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Bewitched by his cerulean eyes, Sara let out a small sigh and smiles. She caresses his blonde hair gently, as if trying to lull Dellons to sleep and said, “I do not mind at all, Lord Dellons.”

 

-fin-


End file.
